Peleus
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Oh, what fun Peleus would have with all the secrets he's collected on that hill top.
1. Chapter 1

**Peleus**

Peleus saw quite a bundle of sights, sitting under that tree of his. Some sights that he didn't understand fully, but he never skipped a beat. He lay, curled under that old pine and rested and dozed off, watching those things that he shouldn't have seen.

Peleus had his own secrets to be kept. Yes, he was only a dragon, but no one fully understood the secrets a dragon kept. How could an animal so large lift off the ground? They were hollow on the insides, silly humans.

He kept the things he witnessed as his own toys and when boredom came along, he shared them with the trees. Those quiet, gentle trees that loved to cuddle up next to him and watch the leaves bustle against each other, having private conversations. Animals scurried past him and kept each other quite distracted, no one noticed a dragon.

He had watched that Percy Jackson fellow go to and fro off that hill, the girl following behind, on occasion with her Yankees cap tucked over her head. Peleus never understood that hat. What was its purpose? Surely not invisibility; he could see her just fine. Speed? No, she was quite slow in comparison.

A sight Peleus loved to hold was the sight of Thalia, daughter of Zeus, gazing up at the branches wistfully and blinking her eyes like a memory was coming into existence. She didn't visit anymore, which brought a pain to Peleus' heart, but he understood perfectly where she was. A huntress, now, no doubt. It was sad to watch her leave for the last time, though he didn't realize it at that moment; he felt a connection as he guarded a part of her.

Peleus had never thought much of what he was doing. If a person came too close to him, then they were doing something wrong. No one was allowed to touch his home. No one but the girl and the centaur.

No, Peleus enjoyed the days he spent resting under that tree. He had seen the satyr cross the border many times, more often alone than not, but it was still a lovely sight to see.

A girl wandered up the hill and stood amongst the trees, staring up at the sky, pondering. Peleus laid his head down and watched. She had that fiery red hair with the brightest green eyes, but she was not a nature spirit, no, something better: a mortal with the sight. A rare and wondrous thought.

She held another postcard as she often did, a red glob drying intently onto the fold. A seal. A golden drachma was in her hand and she whispered to the trees, with a rare talent picked up from listening. This girl often sat up by Peleus, at a reasonable distance, and listened. A respectable mortal.

As she whispered to the trees, their leaves shook faster, more violently. A cool mist trickled down from the leaves and swirled around the red-head. Light peaked through the tops and a flash of vibrant colors appeared, swirling around her, dancing at her will. The smoky image of a goddess formed, a long silk dress, pure white hung on her shoulders. As she moved, light colors of the rainbow danced through her gown.

The girl handed the goddess, Iris, the golden coin and bowed, asking for acceptance. Iris studied the drachma, tried to bend it, and smiled gratefully. The girl glanced over her shoulder.

She kissed the envelope and held it out. The goddess studied it, took it into her own hands, and played with it, mesmerized. The goddess did not deliver mail; she sent messages via live chat. But the gentle, sorrowful look on the Oracle's face made her oblige. She nodded her head, still playing with the envelope, and was whisked away by the wind.

The red-head was quick to sit in the grass and think, an uncontrollable smile gracing her features. She nearly giggled; Peleus had never seen such an aura hand to the girl, it was odd.

Oh the fun he would have with the secrets he would tell.

**A/N: this is the very first story about Peleus. I feel complete. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A short little epilogue sort of thing, I guess for personal amusement. I don't know; it won't be as good as the former chapter. (May possibly be written in a different story. I'll let you know.)**

**Peleus**

Peleus, yes that splendid dragon carefully napping near that tree, saw things those others did not. We all know this to be true and hold it near our hearts, for he is, after all, the greatest dragon—and quite possibly the only dragon—that we have encountered. Having crossed paths with him often, Annabeth rarely thought of such a quiet and distracted creature as a menacing spy.

Some should reconsider this, for Peleus loved to share his secrets with the trees.

And so she stood on the hill top, watching the world around her and Peleus could only grow more curious with every moment, for no human took time to watch the trees than that of the girl with the sealed letters. Yes, this blonde was a curious sight to see, especially with no great Percy Jackson to follow.

Peleus was cautious in how he moved, for you see, it was body language that set him apart from the world. Had he made those sudden movements, agitated and aggressive, the odds were slim that she would take no notice; not all humans were so… small-minded.

The Annabeth girl pulled the Yankees cap from her pocket and slapped it on her thigh anxiously and Peleus' eyes could not help themselves but to follow every motion. Did humans often abuse themselves and their possessions? He considered a moment of silence for that poor hat.

The leaves of his friends, the trees, they began to rustle and stir, picking up speed. Wind gushed around and Peleus had no choice but to dig his elongated claws deep into the dirt where he could feel content. The mist that had only come forth for the fiery red-head, the mortal who listened, emerged from the midst of the leaves and the sun dappled it with vibrant colors of the rainbow.

Peleus was not a dragon for rash actions; everything was considered, every possibility thought through. And he therefore knew that he must keep watching to hold another secret for the hours where nothing exciting seemed to happen. He rested his head on those paws that held to the dirt and he watched.

The golden-haired demigod stood shakily, holding out a coin that seemed to catch the color of her hair. Peleus often enjoyed watching the humans flash that color as if it were important; what made yellow metal so important? He had often seen young campers do a deed on a block of ice and he could've easily called such what they named a drachma.

The beautiful goddess with the flowing light dress sent out an echoing giggle as she caught the coin, though Annabeth didn't seem to pay her much attention. She simply closed her eyes and muttered words, things incomprehensible. The goddess nodded, still dazzled by the coin, and snapped her fingers.

A most beautiful lady, one Peleus had never held witness to before, appeared before this stalker of the fine Percy Jackson and smiled excitedly. And they began a long discussion on matters that held no importance to him personally, but he understood a few words. He could pick them up: Percy, mirror, minor things as such that held no significance. Peleus grinned in his mind.

Oh the fun he would have with the secrets he would tell.


End file.
